Passive infrared (PIR) sensors may be used for occupancy sensing. For example, a lighting fixture may use a PIR sensor to detect occupancy and then control a lighting fixture based on the detected occupancy. Environmental conditions can increase the likelihood that the PIR sensor will experience a false trigger, or an activation of the system by something other than a valid target. False triggers cause energy to be wasted and provide inconsistent lighting behavior. One approach to reduce the likelihood of a false trigger adjusts the sensitivity of the PIR sensor. One of the problems with conventional solutions which adjust the sensitivity of the PIR sensor is that the detection range of the sensor may be overly limited. Limiting the range of the sensor may prevent the system from being effectively used in certain locations or for certain applications. The present invention provides a solution to the challenges posed by false triggers of a PIR sensor.